


Oh My Lord!

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Video, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, porn gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Elrond needs a favor from his servant.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Oh My Lord!

Elrond only agreed to allow his servant to pleasure him for two reasons. Lindir has offered many times recently when they are alone at the end of the day. Lindir has grown fond of him over the years and it is more evident now more than ever. Elrond feels he needs to address this with Lindir to avoid any future awkwardness.

Second, he is in dire need of relief. Today was a glorious day. No council meetings. No new business. Just a day of peaceful relaxation. Plenty of time for his mind to muse and dream...about a particular young servant in his charge. The good lord have been strolling about half the day hiding his hard wood. Trying to wait after dinner is out of the question. His cock aches his nuts are about to burst. He is so desperate to find Lindir he actively looks and ask of his whereabouts.

"You summoned me, my lord?."

"Ah yes. I am in need of a favor." Elrond's voice drops to a more intimate tone. 

"Of course, my lord anything you wish I shall provide it for y..."

"No." Elrond smiles stepping into Lindirs space. "Not just anything. Something you've offered me, many times, intimately." 

Lindir's eye's darts up to Elrond. "Oh." Is all he dares to say. "Yes." He smiles sheepishly. "When will you be receiving me?"

"Now." He answered urgently then digressed. "If you are so inclined."

Lindir's smile breaks into a grin. "My pleasure my lord." He murmurs back.

~ ~ ~

They rush into the room, Lindir quickly locking the door and Elrond hurrying to disrobe. He's grows irretated, unable to get out of his clothes fast enough. His breathing is heavy with anticipation and him mind is in a bit of a disaray.

Lindir is more than willing to help. Kneeling he unties the lacings to his trousers. Standing so close to Elrond while doing so makes him swoon. He slides his palms down on both sides of the peredhel's harry hips to slide them off. Elrond's trunk flex up heavily.

Lindir eyes his cock with a mild, pleasant surprise. "I guessed that you were more than...average. Lindir's voice sounds captivating. You...my lord..are blessed."

"You flatter me."

"I speak what is true. There is no other liken to you peredhel."

Elrond was about to respond but feeling his servants fingers touching his member stops him short sending warm shivers throughout his body. He leans in more intimately as Lindir's palm smooths upwards, pressing his heavy cock against the flat of his stomach and with that, Lindir holds the weight of his sac, rolling his stones between his delicate fingers. His breath warming the slightly loosened skin.

As glad as Elrond is to have Lindir take care of his impending need he pushes his hips forward vivaciously. Lindir picks up on the cue, wrapping both hands around him and begin to create some much need friction. All the peredhel can feel is the drag and pull of his sheath over his solid flesh until he ground out a long gratified growl. His stormy eyes are drawn to those dexterous hand working his cock.

Hand work is the only sexual stimulation he will allow or accept from Lindir. Kissing or using his mouth in any way is quite intimate and is a grey area he refuse to let Lindir wonder into and become lost in it. Elrond thoughts are cut off as those wrists whirl around in variant ways, every once in a while Lindir drops one to fondle his nuts again. It's getting hard to stand still, his legs feel like they can't stand his weight. The only thing he can hold on to is the bed post.

Lindir can feel the tension tightening in Elrond's torso. But the man just won't let it go. "My lord, may I work you with my mouth...just this once...please."

 _'Sweet Eru! We shouldn't be doing this.'_ But clearly this young sprite wants to so very badly. Elrond do not answer just smiles lovingly down at Lindir. He is useless, feeling completely befuddled, he can not be bothered with chastising him at the moment.

Lindir already feels wondrous. Rolling his eyes close he rocks into his mouth yearning to feel more of Lindir's heat. Sliding deep into his throat has the man truly aroused, the sight making his prudish mind think of other stimulating acts his personal servant would be more than willing to perform on him. 

The suction is so intense he never felt so...consumed by another. His girthy cock aches to release

Elrond's breathing quickens as Lindir sucks his cock long and passionately, his head gliding back and forth then stalls swirling his tongue continuously around his crown. The overwhelming pleasure breaks his hold forcing Elrond to let go of his orgasm, cursing as his body uncoils and his mind slips into blissfulness. 

He staggers. His eyes are wide open and he's looking like a wild man while Lindir still holds all him in his mouth. Barely able to restrain himself Elrond jerks a few times before finishing. Lindir releases his lord letting his flesh slip from his mouth and buries his face into his hairy loins.

Elrond watches over him closely and asks if his minstrel is well.

"I am good. Did I please you my lord." He hums quietly.

"indeed." Elrond can tell he's blushing and backs away from him, lifting him up to meet his eyes.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed about your sensuality, especially around me, sweet pea."

Lindir dares to kiss Elrond on the cheek, before pulling back. "I should take my leave." But Elrond reaches out and catch Lindir before he can dart away.

"Come here." Kissing lindir fully on the lips he breathes. "Please stay if you wish."

"Oh my lord, 'tis my only wish." His cheeks heat up when Elrond scoops him up and plops him on the bed and settles on top of him.

Elrond doesn't mind showing his Lindir how passionate and sinfully sexual he wants to be with him.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with embedding gifs. All you have to do is drag it over from 'google'. (not the actual site) to you edit and place it where ever. You can drag it from a site but when the reader click on it it will open another window. That part is easy the hard part is wording the tags it can become exasting trying to pin point a particular image to fit a paragraph or section. So if you are interested I'd suggest just two images. 1 at the beginning of the sex scene and the 2 towards the end. 
> 
> Ok, so my last image is a little off. I had no problem with Elrond. I tagged big/harry cock/dick. Lindir on the other hand was a nightmare. It took me a couple days to find a female to resemble him or tag 'close-up'. (sensual-blowjob-big dick), then i scan for a brunette or (sensual blowjob close-up) anyway, just wanted to share my process it was irritating as fuck. I do feel the visuals inhances the fantasy.


End file.
